Wedding Day
by WisconsinGirl
Summary: It's Harry and Ginny's wedding day, but someone's in for a bit of a shock! Songfic to A note From Linda. Disclaimer to the song and book/characters


Two years after DH. I love this couple!! (Don't know why though.) Draco/Ginny. Starts as a song fic if you actually listen to the song it's really funny. Song is "a note from Linda" from The Wedding Singer musical. Don't own yadda, yadda, yadda.

**Wedding Day**

To my dearest Robby:

I think we need some space.

Please forgive my timing

Dot dot dot smiley face,

Dear Harry,

I'm sorry I'm leaving you at the alter, but I think we should break away from each other.

You see I woke this morning

Prepared to walked on air

But realized that you cramp my style

While I crimped my hair.

(Flashback)

Ginny rolled out of bed, yawned and stretched. The first thing she noticed was the smell of baking cake, and realized with a jolt it was her wedding day! Ginny walked done the stairs and had five people say she must be so excited. She smiled but she wasn't.

(end Flashback)

Your just not that same person

The guy I used to know

I'm not in love with "Robby Now"

But "Robby Seven Years Ago"

I love you as my brother's best friend but nothing more. Though I had a crush on you for a long time it didn't get past that. I do love someone here today but he will remain unnamed.

You could've been in Motley Crue

Or David Lee Roth's replacement

But instead you sing while people chew

And you live in your grandma's basement

You fulfilled your destiny and became an Auror, but I can't marry someone who can't always guarantee they will come home alive every night, or didn't respect me when I said I didn't want to live together before marriage.

I hope this note is something

that you can rise above

Deep down you weren't in love with me

You were just in love with love

Harry, you have to admit that part of the reason you were going to marry me was public appeal. That's not fair for either of us.

And so it's best we end this

Before we even start

Signed your pal: Linda

The I is dotted with a broken heart.

Signed in Friendship,

Ginny

--

Draco sat in the church rather uncomfortably. After all he was going to watch the woman he loved marry another man. The Hermione Granger took her place as Maid of Honor and everyone waited…. And waited. Then the Father of The Bride came hurriedly down the isle and whispered something to Harry. _This can't be good_, thought Draco. Sure enough, Harry sped out of the chapel. There was a long pause and then a crash.

Mr. Weasley came to the front of the chapel, cleared his throat and said "Ladies and Gentlemen as the bride has disappeared there will be no wedding today, thank you." He then exited awkwardly. Draco knew exactly where Ginny had gone, and disapprated.

--

Ginny stood on a dock and skipped a rock over the surface of the water. Draco had taken her here many times to be away from their lives and just to be together. She wished they hadn't had to cut off their relationship.

There was a faint pop behind her, she smiled and said "Hello Draco."

--

She didn't turn around but he knew she smiled, he could hear it in her voice. He loved that about her. Ginny turned and looked straight into Draco's eyes.

'Why did you come to find me?" she asked in genuine curiosity.

"The same reason, I hope, you left Harry Potter at the alter," Ginny turned her face toward the ground. Draco stepped forward and tilted her chin up till his steely eyes gazed into her hazel ones, "Because I'm still in love with you," he whispered softly. As her eyes lit up he kissed her. Ginny pulled herself closer thus deepening the kiss. His tongue slid into her mouth and he felt her moan with pleasure as she ran her fingers through his blond hair. If not for lack of oxygen they would've stayed that way forever, but eventually they had to break apart.

"This time I want to be able to tell people we're in love," said Ginny lightly.

"I agree," said Draco, "But that can wait." and he kissed her again.

That's all folks. Love it, Hate it. Whatever ya think please review.


End file.
